Wiggly Wiggly Christmas (song)
Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas is the theme song from the title of this video. Origins During production, the Wiggles wrote the name of their Christmas album and song "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas". The song also contains a story about Santa visiting a Christmas party during the verses. Production Greg Page sings while Paul Paddick provides the voice of Santa Claus and his reindeer. Murray plays the bass guitar, Anthony plays the electric guitar, Jeff plays the piano, Peter Iacono plays the drums and Dominic Lindsay plays the trumpet. Song Credits Video Introduction Music * Music & Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Original Idea: Dominic Lindsay * Publisher: EMI Music Song * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Lyrics & Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick * Original Idea: Paul Paddick * Publisher: EMI Music Musicians Video Introduction Music * Accordion: Dominic Lindsay Song * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Paul Paddick * Additional Vocals - Paul Paddick * Bass Guitar - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Anthony Field * Drums - Peter (Fuji) Iacono * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Song Lyrics Santa Claus: Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas, everybody. Saw Santa flying through the night In party clothes of red and white. His sleigh was loaded with Christmas toys For all the little girls and boys. He stopped the sleigh and jumped about And here's the words we heard him shout. Santa Claus: Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Jump up get down Wiggle and wiggle all around, it's Christmas. Santa Claus: Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas. Soon we all just started to dance. We danced like we had ants in our pants. Santa and his reindeer band Played the coolest sound in the land. Rudolph played the trumpet loud Swinging it with that Christmas crowd. Santa Claus: Ho, ho, ho! That's great, Rudolph. Cool, Daddy-O. Ho, ho, ho! Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Jump up get down Wiggle and wiggle all around, it's Christmas. Well the party, it was really great Everybody ate and ate. The music it would never slow Till Santa said he had to go. With a wave and a giggle he said: Santa Claus: Everybody have a Christmas wiggle. Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas 'Santa Claus: Ho, ho, ho! Oh well, it's time to go now. On the sleigh we go and zee ya. Jump up get down Wiggle and wiggle all around, it's Christmas. Santa Claus: Zee ya. Ho, ho, ho! Zee ya, everybody. Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! Christmas. Wiggling Christmas. Ho, ho, ho! Now play that trumpet, Rudolph. Beat it. Cool man, cool. Video Performances *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Album Appearances *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Trivia * The fade-out is longer on the CD version that in the video version. Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas songs Category:Christmas songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Music Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs